Crystalen
by Negunkaba
Summary: Its Christmas time and the beybreakers are trying to find out who Hilary likes the most. Chapter eight up! Story finished!
1. Chapter 1

Crystalen

Chapter one

Its Christmas time and the blade breakers are having troubles to decide what they are going to do now, but when Kenny goes near Tyson and asks him about a plan Tyson doesn't pay attention to him. He is literally in the moon, thinking about a certain girl, a certain brunette that has complety crossed his heart.

-- TYSON! --- Kenny shout --- Are you paying attention to me!

--- Mmm….. ---- Tyson turn around--- What were you saying chief?

--- Is something wrong Tyson? --- ask a confused Max.

--- Life can be pretty sometimes don't you agree with me --- Tyson sighs and smile making everyone look at him as if he was crazy.

--- If I didn't know you I would say that you are in love--- talks ray with a funny smile on his face.

--- What? Are you mad? Tyson in love? Is it a girl or a boy? --- Kenny asks.

--- OF COURSE IS A GIRL, CHIEF AND IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I HAVE EVER MET--- Tyson screams and starts to blush himself.

Ray smiles, Kenny is confused and Max… well he is eating spaghetti with mustard on it.

--- Come on Tyson, tell us who is it? --- say Ray.

--- Yeah, she must be very special since it makes you dream in her--- joke Max.

--- Well….. --- Tyson stands up and goes near the wall, near the only one that hasn't spoke yet or even mention a word of this subject, Kai--- I just… realize that… she's beautiful… of course she's _annoying,_ and _stubborn,_ and always is getting on my nerves not mention that she _criticizes_ me at school and in beyblade and… --- he starts to shout again emphasizing some words.

--- Tyson, Is not the girl that I think is the girl right? --- Ray tells him in a surprising way.

Everyone get silence at the moment they figure out who is the girl. And then Kenny breaks the silence.

--- Tyson you're not telling that is Hilary who you love mad right?

--- ah, you got me chief --- Tyson sighs again. This got to be serious.

--- What? But you are always bothering her not mention that you also get on her nerves even you make her cry when you destroy her schedule that help us once, you remember.

--- Yeah, yeah I know, but suddenly I started to look at her with a new light and realize that I want to disturb her because I want her attention to me and only in me.

--- Not kidding --- starts Max to talk putting his plate of spaghetti apart from him--- I mean Hilary is cute and has a great personality; I have also started to feel affection to her.

--- WHAT DID YOU SAY MAX! --- shouted Tyson.

--- The truth… don't come and tell that all of you haven't notice it.

Another moment of silence. Interrupted this time by the leader captain Kai.

--- You better stop thinking in girls and start training for the tournament that is coming after the end of Christmas—then with a cold glare goes out of the dojo.

--- Don't worry about him --- say Ray --- What does he know about girls anyway?

--- Yeah, that's right--- agree Max--- Well like I was saying I think we all have started to look at Hilary in a new light.

--- Ah, uh, I don't know what you mean really--- that is Kenny's opinion.

--- Alright, then when Hilary arrives just look at her, stare at her for a while and you'll notice what I'm talking about --- propose Tyson.

And just after those words the door of the door suddenly open and scare every thinking it was Kai but wrong it isn't Kai, it is Hilary, covering her body with a huge pink sweater and getting the snow out of her body.

--- Hey guys --- say Hilary at the same taking out her sweater showing a great form girl-body. Everyone stares at her just like Tyson said and surprisingly start to look at Hilary with a new bright light. All were thinking at this moment different kind of things.

"Oh, god she's really hot especially the way she is taking out the snow of her hair", thinks Tyson.

"Wow, Tyson was right for the first time in his life, I never knew Hilary could be so… pretty" thinks Ray.

"2 x 2 equal 4, Hell she is perfect in a total of four angles", thinks Kenny.

"Mm, I hope she likes spaghetti because I'm going to ask her to dinner with me", thinks Max.

Hilary notices that everyone is looking in a strange way at her. Like if they haven't seen a girl before. That upsets her a lot.

--- What are you looking at, you freakies? It seems like you haven't seen me in years!

--- Oh nothing, Hilary --- talks Ray --- We were just wondering if you have something to do on Christmas night?

--- RAY!--- Everyone shouts.

--- WHAT! I was just wondering…

--- Actually Ray--- interrupt Hilary--- I was hoping to past Christmas with all of you since my mother is out of town all month but if you all have plans….

--- Oh, then I can invite you to dinner with me tonight?

--- RAY! SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP! --- scream Tyson and with the speed of light take Ray by the neck and leads him to the kitchen follow by Max leaving a confuse Kenny along with a girl that makes him blushes a lot. Kenny is as red as a tomato, Hilary watches him and worries.

--- Are you feeling ok? --- say Hilary.

--- Fien, I mean fine, I will go and check on them.

Then run after the others leaving a confuse Hilary alone, she sighs not understanding anything that had happened. But snaps out of the confusion and realize that all left except someone who is missing. "Of course, where is Kai?" Hilary thought. And then she hears a blade running and hitting things, figure out it must be Kai she goes outside leaving the dojo.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystalen

Chapter two.

Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny are in the kitchen and Tyson is still holding Ray's neck and the poor guy can't breathe.

--- Ray just what the hell you think you were doing?

--- Holy sick! Tyson let him go, he can't breath--- Shout Kenny.

Tyson let go Ray and he takes some air before explain.

--- Don't worry I'm fine --- speak Ray.

--- You will not. Tell us what you were thinking on the scene before? – Tyson starts to feel angry.

--- Nothing that concerns you but… I have seen what you mean, and Hilary is the perfect girl for me I just know it.

--- Right, don't forget about me and Tyson, Ray--- Say Max.

--- And me --- when Kenny say this everyone stare at him and start to laugh, he blushes but try to be brave.

--- Stop kidding chief, do you think Hilary would like somebody like you? --- Tyson jokes.

--- Ah, well I don't think she likes somebody who is bothering her all the time! --- shout Max.

--- And I don't think she likes somebody who eats spaghetti with MOSTACHE all the time! –

Criticize Ray and Max give him a death glare when Tyson comes between them.

--- Sure but she won't like somebody who goes out with every single girl he meets!

All hate each other, all are staring at all with death glares in their faces but suddenly Tyson thinks a great idea.

--- Wait a minute. Why do we have to stay here and argue we should figure out who she likes the most.

--- I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Tyson--- say Ray.

--- Yeah and how we will do that mister know-it-all? --- ask Max

Kenny keeps silence for a while and then tells them his plan.

--- I know what we are going to do--- everyone look at him--- its Christmas so one by one we are going to take her out on a date and make her a special Christmas present and at the end of the month we will ask who she like the most.

--- It sounds like a bet to me--- Ray thinks.

--- Yeah --- torture Tyson --- ok, then let's make this a little more exited. The one who wins and makes Hilary his girlfriend will be the leader for a month and treats the other like slaveries.

--- Don't you think Kai will get upset when he figure out our bet--- Kenny thinks.

--- Nah, he's fine, he won't care, I mean he is always disappearing telling us nothing more than "train, train, train". It will be fine.

Outside of the kitchen and outside the dojo, it is a cold night, snow everywhere and Kai was deep inside his mind, thinking on a new move and attack that make his Dranzer better. When he finishes his own routine he found out that someone is approaching next to him. It is none other than Hilary.

--- Hey Kai, training to be the best --- Hilary try to make funny but it doesn't result, Kai just ignore her.

--- I'm sorry, I think you don't want to be disturb.

No answer. Silence from Kai's side.

--- Ok then I will go inside the dojo to check the others--- Hilary turn around and leave Kai alone with his own presence. "Why does he always keeps quiet, sometimes I wish he would open up to me, at least a little" this is passing through Hilary's mind while she is entering into the dojo again.

Kai sees her enter and think "Why do I have to ignore her? It's not her fault about the bad things that happened to me; sometimes I wish I could open up to her, just to Hilary, but… I can't".


	3. Chapter 3

Crystalen

Chapter three

Hilary comes inside the dojo and for her surprise the other guys are standing just in front of her smiling.

--- What's up to you guys, you are acting really… weird? --- say Hilary.

--- Nothing, we are just happy that our coach is here with us tonight right boys? --- talks Tyson and the rest of them agree but Hilary look at him suspiciously.

--- Aha, I know you Tyson, you're hiding something and don't you think I can't notice a bad joke behind a good face.

Hilary tries to punch Tyson but Ray stops her.

--- So Hilary, are you going to stay with us tonight?

--- Yeah, if there isn't any problem--- she looks firmly at Tyson as he shows panic.

--- So our best girl of the team is going to stay for a while? --- suddenly the grandpa of Tyson shows up from the back door of the dojo.

--- That's right grandpa--- Hilary say.

--- Ok, then I will guide you to our guest room… AND TYSON!--- Tyson fell on his knees.

--- Yes…. grandpa?

--- Don't forget to clean this mess, tonight.

Tyson's grandpa and Hilary go out from the dojo from the back door of it. So Tyson rejoin the others.

--- Okay boys, tomorrow's the day, who's going to start first?

--- I suggest, chief going first, since he's the younger one--- say Ray.

--- What! I'm not going to start…. I'm not prepared.

--- No way! --- shout Tyson--- lets settle this like men, c'mon lets battle with our beyblades.

--- Don's worry Tyson if you want to go first then go ahead--- suggests Ray.

--- I think Ray should be first --- says Max --- then I will go and then Tyson and at the end Kenny so he can be really prepared.

--- Its fine for me--- agree Ray.

--- Me too—agree Kenny.

--- Tyson?

--- It seems like I don't have any other option so… ok---

--- Settle then--- all of them shout at the same time Kai is entering in the dojo and look at them having fun, laughing like if they are planning something bad.

--- Just what are you up to? --- say Kai in a cold way.

--- Ah nothing, nothing--- all of them said at the same time and then goes to their own beds. Kai doesn't care about that and go to his own bed and fell asleep too.

The night pass so fast and the other morning is so shine even though all the snow.

The blade breakers wake up early, yes including Tyson, the emotion of the bet and figure out if Hilary likes him more than the other keeps him awake almost all night.

The first ones to be up are Hilary and Tyson's grandpa; they also prepare breakfast for the team. They all are really hungry so eat very fast.

--- Hm, yummy, this tastes really good, more than the spaghetti--- Max thinks

--- Of course Hilary made it all.

--- Really! --- All shout.

"It must have been for me of course" thinks Tyson.

"Sure she must like me a lot I know because of the taste of the food" thinks Max.

"Poor of them, I know they think it was for them, I am the one who teach her to cook so it must have been for me" thinks Ray.

"Sure it was for me oh I am so happy" thinks Kenny.

--- Em, guys? --- Hilary stares at them.

--- What is it Hilary? --- asks Tyson with food in his mouth.

--- Tyson, don't be a pig, eat the food before talking--- shout his grandpa.

--- I was wondering where is Kai? --- Finally say Hilary.

They didn't notice but their captain isn't with them.

--- You are right where is him? --- Max asks.

--- He will come when he is hungry--- say Tyson finishing his plate of soap --- can I take more Hilary?

--- Sure – Hilary take the bowl of soup and put some in Tyson's plate passing her half body in front of him. Tyson smells the sweetness of her perfume, violets, and feel like he is possess by an angel. Everyone stare at him with envy and suddenly start to ask for soup too. After Hilary served the soup she went outside of the house to look for Kai.

Obviously he is outside, training. Hilary carry a plate of food, you know, eggs, bacon, jam and try to make Kai eat it.

--- Hey Kai, you should eat something.

Kai catches his beyblade and turn around to face Hilary.

--- I brought you some breakfast--- she show him the plate but he just stare at it. Then Hilary turn impatient and being nice.

--- EAT YOUR BREAKFAST DAMMIT! OR… …………

But before she could finish Kai take the plate and starts to eat. "Either he is hungry or he just obeys and accepts the plate from my hand", thinks Hilary, "I think it is the first one".

When Kai finish his breakfast puts the plate besides him. Hilary sits next to him and even though both are in complete absent of sound and word it feels good in that moment.

--- Hmm… Kai? ---Hilary is the first one speaking.

--- What is it? --- He manages to tell her something, why to be quiet all the time.

--- Um, you know… I was thinking…no… I am thinking if you have nothing… else to do on Christmas…. --- She just wants to say it but couldn't find the appropriate words to express her desire.—Will you… will you come…

Kai look at her nicely, he knows what she wants to say and he was about to tell her first until…

--- Hey Hil --- the voice of Ray come from behind the two of them--- can we take a ride together.

--- Uh, sure.

She stands up.

--- Can we talk later Kai? --- Hilary says nervously.

Kai just nod and walk away as soon as Hilary and Ray go out from the house. Hilary doesn't know that Ray is leading her to their first date.


	4. Chapter 4

Crystalen

Chapter four

Ray walks along with Hilary, she just doesn't know where they are heading to and when she turns to see Ray he is smiling, he seems to be so happy for some reason.

--- No what's on to you Ray? You seem to be really happy --- asks Hilary

--- Ah, nothing important, don't worry about it --- answer Ray approaching little by little to her trying to hold her hand but… Hilary jumps an appoint to something straight to them.

--- I know where we are heading you cheater!

Ray looks and in front of him is a poster that says "Chinatown". Ray smiles not meaning it.

--- Ah…. Yeah…. Yeah… you got me jejeje ---- Hilary grabs Ray's hand and both enter inside the place. Most of it is full with restaurants, Chinese restaurants of course and some stores. Ray blushes as Hilary still grabs his hand and searchs for one big and cool restaurant then Ray gets in his thoughts "Who am I kidding? She is not used to eat Chinese food it will probably damage her". But he was wrong, wrong because when they come in one of them, apparently, one of the biggest restaurants, Hilary starts to ask for all the food in the menu, Ray only drinks some tea while watching Hilary eating so fast and enjoying it.

"Wow even thought she eats like a pig she looks hot in that way" thinks Ray. And before he can react Hilary finishes and stands up going out of the restaurant to the nearest store of clothes. Obviously Ray has to pay the check before they would let him go and find Hilary but she was stuck buying too many Chinese dresses. Weird.

--- Eh, em… Hilary don't you think that's a little… um… too expensive --- asks Ray staring at the mountain of dresses she has chose.

--- What? they are so cute and don't worry I am going to pay for them.

"No way, this is my opportunity to show her my gentle part and get a point over the others, alright go on Ray", that pass through Ray's mind and then grab Hilary's arm and tells her.

--- Don't worry Hil, I will pay them--- Ray evil's smile.

--- Really! Gee Ray thanks I really like them--- Hilary hug him making Ray get paralyze by the action and faint. Not only for what the girl did but for the number of dresses (and other stuff like earrings or something) he has to pay.

After that they go out of Chinatown, Ray suffering, he has no cash and Hilary happy just how Ray was before the whole thing in Chinatown. Then she looks sad at Ray and when he notices it he just say.

--- Take it as Christmas present, for me of course.

--- Then thanks for the big present--- say Hilary and thinks "Why is he being so nice to me? Ray wasn't this close to me, oh well I guess it's just because of Christmas time".

But Ray isn't thinking the same. "Oh yeah, I am the man because I don't think someone might afford her all the things I buy for her as a present".

Without any advice the night come as well, Ray turn sad, they spent a whole time juts buying things and not time with each other but when he is about to tell her to go to the park both alone to watch the moon Hilary asks him with an angelical face to go back to the dojo. Sad but how could he refuse to that angel? They walk to the dojo.

There Tyson, Max and Kenny are watching T.V. and expecting for the lovebirds, Ray and Hilary. When they arrived Hilary run to her room grandpa has given to her to put there her new clothes.

Meanwhile Ray approach to the others and they turn off the T.V and ask him how it went?

--- Well, we went to a Chinese restaurant and I bought her some things she wanted, and that's all, and to be honest I think she really likes me now.

--- Yeah, how not Ray? You think you know what a girl wants wait until you see me --- say Tyson getting excited of the picture he imagine from Hilary kissing him on their date. The door makes some noise getting Tyson out of his fantasies and pay attention to the girl standing next to the door.

--- Hey guys what were you talking about? --- ask Hilary.

--- Ah, nothing, men stuff. --- Answer Max and Hilary analyze all around the dojo, someone is missing.

--- Do you know where Kai is? --- say Hilary with a concern on her voice.

--- Who Cares? --- Answer Tyson and puts a hand on Hilary's shoulder --- So Hilary mind if I take you someplace tomorrow? --- Tyson smiles and Hilary looks at him with a suspicious face.

--- Just what are you up to Tyson? I know, every time you ask something nicely is because you want something.

--- What! I'm not that bad.

--- Yes you are.

--- Ok, whatever, are you coming tomorrow?

Hilary turn around, open the door but before close it she turn to face Tyson.

--- ALRGIHT I'M COMING BUT IF YOU ARE NOT OURSIDE AT SIX O'CLOCK I WILL LEAVE YOU HERE!

After that she slams the door and everyone get in shock for that.

--- Good luck tomorrow, Tyson --- Max makes some of fun of his situation putting one hand on the shoulder of the still shock Tyson. Then all go to their own beds and sleep peaceful except for one blue haired boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Crystalen

Chapter five

--- TYSON! WAKE UP! --- shout Ray and Max at the same time. This action scares and a snap out Tyson's sleeping. Tyson hit himself against the wall then come to reality.

--- Wha… What's up? What time is it? --- Say Tyson blinking.

--- It's 5:30 a.m. and you should be ready for your date! --- shout Ray.

--- Oh come on! Guys you know Hilary, she only was joking by the time. --- Tyson tries to fell asleep again but Ray threw him cold water.

--- Of course we know Hilary, Tyson and because we know her we know she really meant what she said about the time! Now get up and dress! --- And with that Tyson dress up as fast as he can. Then go out of the dojo but see no one there.

--- See, she isn't here, she was joking --- reply Tyson.

--- Ahem……. --- a sound comes from behind Tyson and when he turns around he realize Hilary is there in her sport jeans and T-shirt.

--- Ready Tyson? --- Hilary gives him an evil smile.

--- Ready for what? Hilary you know nothing is open at this time in the morning --- reply again Tyson.

--- Sure, there is a place open at this time.

--- And that is?

Hilary grabs Tyson by the neck and leads him all way down the street. Snow everywhere and Tyson freezing but surprisingly Hilary isn't, in fact she is running to make exercise. When they finally arrive Tyson looks up at the great building in front.

In the principal door is written "GYM".

--- WHAT! Hilary why did you bring me here? I am the one suppose to take you somewhere not here.

--- Stop making noise Tyson, everyone needs to do exercises sometimes, and you really need one, you look like a human pig.

--- Hm…..--- is only Tyson's answer. "This is not the kind of start I want for a date", thinks Tyson.

Inside the Gym Hilary starts to go to every single exercise machine it got in but Tyson only focus on the pool, change his clothes to a swimming suit one trainer borrow him.

It only passes more than two hours, Tyson still in the pool until Hilary shows up.

--- TYSON! I can't believe you passed the whole time swimming in the pool.

--- Well, for your information I don't need these kinds of exercises I'm just in a good form.

Hilary looks at his ugly body but says nothing.

--- Anyway, I'm done so get ready to get out--- and with this Hilary enter into the girl's bathroom. And Tyson enter in the men's bathroom.

Half an hour later Tyson is out of the gym waiting for Hilary, and half an hour later she goes out of the gym exhaling deep.

--- Mm…. It really feels good after a hard training breath some cold air --- Then the girl notices Tyson is shaking of cold, he almost look like an ice cube. Hilary approaches to him.

--- So… Hilary …. --- Start saying Tyson as she approaches --- mind if I take… you… somewhere… a little more… warm.

--- Why don't we go for a hot chocolate? I think it will help you.

--- Yeah, I was talking about that. I know a good place.

They walk again all way down the street, Tyson shakes even more and that's because he only wear one thin sweater, it doesn't really help him to cover his body form the winter.

Hilary watches him and worry; he might get cold so she comes close to him so their bodies can keep both of them warm for a while. At this it seems like the entire freeze disappear from Tyson who blushes but enjoy it and thinks "Okay, I can get used to it and winter should come the half part of the year".

They arrive to a little place that looks like the "Star bucks", if you know it, but in the center of it the title of the place say "Le'café". Whatever, they enter, Hilary wait on a table until Tyson bring two glasses of hot chocolate.

--- Thanks for the hot chocolate Tyson --- say first Hilary but Tyson doesn't answer he is too busy admiring the good looking of Hilary.

--- Tyson! Tyson! What are you staring at me that way!

--- Ah… Eh… nothing really it's just… that I can't believe I didn't realize of this two years ago.

--- realize what?

--- You are so… beautiful.

Hilary slaps Tyson on his cheeks, not only because she thinks he is joking but also because she could hear his breath coming close, too close for her comfortableness.

---Ouch, what was that for?

--- This is it! What's up to you Tyson!

--- What? I'm telling you the truth, for the first time in my life I'm being serious and I get punch, nice eh? --- Tyson says trying to cure his cheek. --- Why you can't be nice to me, only this day?

--- First because you are never serious in one thing, second you are not giving me reasons to be nice to you and third I don't know what I'm doing here talking to you.

Hilary runs out of the place and Tyson goes after her. She is walking so fast even though there is snow everywhere.

--- I can't believe I failed in his jokes again --- tells Hilary to herself. --- I thought he had changed but…

--- Hilary wait --- Tyson grabs her by her arm and take breath before talk --- I'm sorry, I know I'm always bothering you, yelling at you but hey people can change, I change… for you.

--- Tyson what are you talking about?

--- Believe, I mean it and I'm going to show it to you.

He put both hands on her shoulders, closes his body to her and put his lips on hers. Five seconds of a wet kiss and suddenly Hilary pushes Tyson aside making fell in the snow then run away again.

--- My, it felt like heaven --- tells Tyson to himself resting in the snow.

After minutes of running nowhere Hilary stops and rests her body on a wall of a house.

She tries to dry her mouth, obviously she doesn't want any taste of Tyson on her and she is about to yell about it.

--- ARGH! I HATE YOU! --- She yells thinking about Tyson but telling this out loud to someone else in front of her. When Hilary opens her eyes she notices she has yelled at Kai, standing in front of her.

--- Eh… me… Kai… I…. that wasn't for you… I mean--- she is embarrass, she has no words to apologize. Kai just stare at her, he turns around and tries to leave but the gray bag he's carrying takes Hilary's attention.

--- Um, what you got inside that Kai? --- asks Hilary.

--- It is not of your concern, right? --- answer Kai, walking away.

--- Are you heading to Tyson's dojo?

Kai nods. Hilary goes near him.

--- Mind if I walk with you?—say Hilary waiting for the "hm" answer.

--- No --- answers Kai which takes Hilary by surprise. And the two of them walk, up street now, going at Tyson's dojo. None of them say a word in the whole road.


	6. Chapter 6

Crystalen

Chapter six

It is almost night. Now Kenny, Max and Ray are waiting for the great news of Tyson. He is the first that arrives to the dojo, living in the moon, dreaming awake. All of the guys leave what they were doing and come near Tyson.

--- So? --- ask Kenny trying to snap Tyson out of the moon.

--- How did it go Tyson? From 1 to 10 --- say Ray.

--- Oh men! I would give it more than 11 --- Tyson sits on the floor and lays his body on it--- that was so wonderful.

--- What? What happened tell us alright? --- say a really curious Max and everyone sits around Tyson.

--- Well, we went to take a hot chocolate and that made Hilary even more hot than she was… and then we close together in a passion kiss, mmm…. --- Tyson embrace himself.

---- WHAT! --- yell everyone.

--- That's no fair --- reply Ray.

--- Everything's fair in war and love, and you guys love Hilary as much as I.

--- Shut up Tyson, I also make her happy. --- say Ray in a victorious air.

--- Yeah, but I kiss her --- Tyson stands up.

--- Yes but I bet you were the one that force her and then punched you --- attack Ray.

--- Well….

--- I got you, I just knew it you big cheater --- Ray turn around.

--- Whatever, so who's going to be next? --- asks Max and then speak Ray.

--- Decide it with Kenny you are the only ones left.

But Kenny is too nervous to speak in that moment and even though when he is about to take the next step the door of the dojo opens making so much noise. And then Kai enter follow by Hilary.

--- Were you guys had been? --- ask Ray only because he wants to know what Hilary says about her date with Tyson. Obviously Kai doesn't answer and goes and rest his body on the wall, leaving the bag he carry and cross his arms. Hilary on the other hand approaches to Ray and answer.

--- We were just walking around, Kai walked me to the dojo since certain person got on my nerves and made me passed a bad day.

She send a glare death to Tyson who try to look somewhere else and hide the embarrass he has because of the smiles of his mates.

--- Don't worry Hilary --- starts to talk Max --- I bet Tyson didn't mean to made you angry, and if he did it's normal on him.

--- Whatever I am going to bed now so… good night --- and with this last words Hilary left the dojo from the back door and then everything becomes silent. Ray stares at Tyson.

--- That means a point less for you Tyson.

But he is already asleep or so he tries to show, after that everyone goes to their own beds.

The morning comes, showing itself in gorgeous way. Hilary is the one to stand up first, dress up and go to the dojo to check the others. Everyone is still asleep except for one bed alone, and it is not Kai this time. Suddenly a hand touches Hilary's shoulder making her jump and scare. She is about to kick the one who scares her until she realize it is none other than Max having a huge smile on his face.

--. Ohm…. Hey Max… you scare me, um… what are you doing up early?

--- It's just that I could not sleep and also because I want to invite to a festival that starts at ten o'clock --- the Max show the two tickets inviting a person to the Christmas festival this year --- will you come?

Hilary looks at the tickets, of course she will go but why? Why everyone suddenly starts to invite her to go with them like in a date, but how could she refuse to a nice friend like Max, with that gentle way.

--- Of course I will love to go.

--- Really? Great, just take your coat and meet me outside.

Hilary runs and get her coat. Go outside where Max is waiting for her along with a taxi.

The taxi takes them to where the festival is going to be. When they arrive, the place is full of beautiful adornment. Spheres with colors like red and white. Trees with snow on their top. People dancing with customs like Santa Claus or elves. Also you can have hot chocolate for free, go and play game, challenges and win prizes. Somewhere people can also watch the Christmas march.

Max gets fascinate for this, he never imagine it will like a big party and also Hilary is.

--- Come on Hilary, let's see the march --- Max takes Hilary's hand and leads her to where the march is passing. After an hour the march is over, suddenly Max and Hilary are walking through all the challenge and game posts. Hilary saw in one of them that the prize is a ring made of true pure gold with a shining gem. She looks at it for a while when Max notices it, he is not the one to win prices or win a challenge but since it is for a good friend or even more than that he decides to act.

--- Please sir, give me one try --- he asks the man that serves the post. The man approaches to their visitors.

--- What is it that I have to do to win that ring --- ask Max. The man smiles.

--- Oh, it's easy my boy, the only thing you got to do is find the ball.

Max glance at him trying to tell him he doesn't understand.

--- Look in this three black glasses --- he puts three black glasses on the table--- I'm going to hide one ball, then I will mix the glasses and you have to guess where the ball is.

--- Ok, how much?

--- It's ten dollars for each try.

--- Forget about it Max, it is not worth it --- say Hilary but Max doesn't hear her and give the ten dollars to the man. Then he puts the ball in the middle glass and start to mix them, first slow then fast, his fingers make some strange moves Max can notices.

When he stop he let Max guess where the ball is. Max memorized every single move the man done until the part when his fingers seems to move one of the glasses like it was about to fall then he relaxed and get the point.

--- The ball isn't inside the glasses --- Max says.

--- What did you say? --- ask the man

--- I said the ball is not hiding in one of these glasses.

--- Are you trying to cheat on me? Choose one; the ball is inside one --- reply the man.

--- I will make it easy for you and for me, if the ball is in one of the glasses you can keep the money but if isn't you will give the ring and my ten dollars, how's that?

The man look scares know, of course he know the true and that kid can seem innocent but no foolish. So when the man takes apart the glasses the ball wasn't in any of them and this makes Max give a big smile. He has win and the man of the post has no choice but to giving him the ring and his ten dollars.

"The ones who cheat pays twice" thinks Max giving Hilary the ring, she then smile at him putting the ring on her finger.

--- Gee, thanks a lot Max, I never thought you would guess that man was a big cheater.

--- Yeah, it was pretty easy, I have match this guys more than five times, I know as well their tricks.

Hilary smiles again because the face of Max looks so sweet, like a consent child. She really likes Max as a good friend.

Both teens enjoy the festival until its end, in the afternoon they decide to go back to the dojo but Hilary tells Max she is not going to go back to the dojo because she doesn't to see the stupid face of Tyson.

Max agree with her and walks her home. When they arrive at Hilary's she give Max a kiss on his cheek and say goodbye. Max freeze for a moment remembering the words of Tyson, "It felt like heaven", he wakes up of his thoughts and walk away to the dojo jumping of happiness. "Mission accomplished".


	7. Chapter 7

Crystalen

Chapter seven

At Tyson's dojo.

--- Oh god! I'm so damn dead --- exclaim Tyson resting on the floor --- Why does Kai always make us training like hell. I mean its Christmas time for god sake! Doesn't he know something call Christmas spirit! Eh! Does he!?

--- Tyson stop talking to yourself, you are only bothering me and chief --- say Ray but his commentary only make Tyson watch over Kenny who was writing some kind of notes. Tyson questions Ray with his eyes but he also ignore what Kenny is doing.

So both of them get close to Kenny and see the note until the chief hear some hard breaths before her head, as fast as the light he take the paper with the notes and hide it in his pocket.

--- What is it chief? --- asks Ray.

--- Yeah, what are you hiding you lovebird --- say Tyson.

--- Nothing… there's… nothing… that concerns you --- Speak Kenny and try to run away but Tyson hold him and Ray take out the note from his note.

--- TYSON LET ME GO! --- Kenny force himself or even try to punch Tyson with his head.

Ray starts to read.

--- TO MY DEAR HILARY….

--- NOOOOOOOOO! ---- that's it Kenny punches Tyson with his head, then tackle Ray and with all his blushes he get out of the dojo so when Max opens the door Kenny goes out almost hitting Max.

--- Wow, what's wrong with him? --- say Max avoiding Kenny who disappear in the night. Then enter the dojo and see Tyson and Ray laughing like mad.

--- Hey guys what's so funny? I want to laugh too?

--- It's Kenny and his pathetic way to ask a girl on a date.

--- Ah, right.

Max puts out his sleeping bag, take off his shoes and then rest until he feels the hand of Tyson.

--- Hey! Hey! What? Aren't you are going to tells us what happened?

--- No, good night.

--- But… but Max where is… Hilary?

--- EVERYBODY GET ASLEEP NOW! --- The fierce of the voice of their captain resound in all the dojo. --- Tomorrow there's no excuse of dates; you will be training, as hard as I want it!

Everyone fall asleep really fast.

Next morning, 6 o'clock, cold wind, the blade breakers training.

--- Come on! I want you to run the whole morning! --- order Kai.

The four boys run and run just in circles and with sleepy faces.

--- So Max aren't you going to tell us what happen to Hilary?

--- She went to spend the night in her home --- explain Max.

--- Really? Why? --- say a curious Ray.

--- She didn't tell me her reasons --- lie Max.

--- Stop talking and keep running! --- continue ordering Kai.

Kenny shows up with a sleepy face too. He is getting close to the guys that are training but he hears their conversation stop walking. Hilary isn't there, she is in her home.

"Oh no, then I need to get the letter to her home eh?" thinks Kenny. Then he goes near Kai.

He glares at him.

--- Uhm, Kai I need to do something… it will only take me a minute.

--- Go on then --- he looks at the other part of the team.

Kenny takes his time from the dojo to Hilary's house; he leaves a letter in the door of her house and return to the dojo.

But it is until the afternoon that Hilary decides to go out of her house and notices the letter.

-- What's this? --- She takes the letter, open it and read the message from it. It is a invitation to an elegant restaurant but what is more surprisingly is the one who invites her, Kenny. "Oh, no Kenny you too? What's wrong with the guys this time?" thinks Hilary.

But anyway she decides to attend the request of the letter. Dress up formal for the ocation and goes to the restaurant.

When Hilary get there, immediately recognize the face of Kenny, she hadn't recognized him by any other way 'cause he is wearing an elegant smoking and try to change his hair but didn't work out.

She approaches to Kenny and wave her hand to say hello. Kenny blushes a lot when he sees her. Elegant, with make up, and a different style of hair.

--- What's up Kenny?

--- You look… look great Hil… Hila…

--- Can we go in, it's freezing out here --- Hilary enters the restaurant follow by Kenny who couldn't believe it yet. Dating with the girl of his dreams.

Not so far from the restaurant three couples of eyes are watching the whole scene. The only ones that make disasters, Tyson, Max and Ray.

--- Ha, poor chief, he thinks he's plan will work out --- say Tyson laughing.

--- Yeah, but you haven't tell us yet how do you manage to make Kai let us go off training? --- asks a curious Max.

--- Oh, easy – answer Tyson and remember the moment.

_Flashback_

--- Keep running you lazies --- yelled Kai.

Tyson stopped.

--- That's it Kai, I can't hold it any second… I am going to the restroom.

--- What!

Tyson ran behind the dojo and Kai followed him but when he passed the corner of the dojo Tyson threw sleeping gas to him and Kai fall asleep quickly. Then ran away with everyone at Kenny's date.

_End of flashback_

--- Wow, you know Kai is going to get really mad when he wakes up --- tells Ray.

--- And who cares? He is always mad anyway --- Tyson thinks.

--- Yeah and this is much funny, let's make some noise on the chief's date--- Say Max.

--- I agree with you let's go. --- Tyson runs and Max and Ray after him.

Inside the restaurant Kenny and Hilary are sitting on their table. Waiting for the waiter to take their orders. When he shows up Kenny asks for two lobsters and a bottle of the best Champaign. Then the waiter leaves the two teens alone.

--- Ehm, Hilary? --- say Kenny very nervous.

--- Yes, Kenny?

--- I hope you enjoy dinner, I ask for the best food and the best service --- says Kenny moving his hands round and round.

--- Of course, thanks for inviting me chief --- Hilary smiles and Kenny gets red, now anyone can notice he is blushing.

And as soon as the waiter brings the Champaign Kenny drinks it like if he was thirsty.

Hilary laughs at this. But they don't know that Tyson prepares something for them. He gets an idea and tells Ray and Max to dress like waiters.

Max and Ray obviously cover their hair with some food, disgusting but is the only thing they have. While Tyson take off his hat and draw on his face a moustache.

Then one of the true waiters put two plates with lobsters on a base right beside Tyson who pretends to be the one to take the plates to their owners and as soon as the waiter turns around Tyson takes the base with plates and bring them to where Kenny and Hilary are. He gets there and Hilary looks at him very suspiciously, she knows he had seen that face awhile ago but Tyson don't let her sees his face so he hand over the lobster to Hilary and when he is about to hand over the other lobster he drop it, on purpose of course, on Kenny's face along with the glass of Champaign he has.

--- Of forgive me sir, my mistake --- say Tyson trying to sound innocent --- don't worry I'll order another bottle of Champaign and two more lobsters.

--- Eh, yes… please --- say Kenny cleaning himself.

--- Hey, wait a minute! --- Replies Hilary --- can't you see we are hungry here? You had made us wait for almost an hour, what kind of service is this!

Soon Max appears with the typical spaghetti-with- mustard plate.

--- Well lady you can eat this while we prepare the other orders --- Max hand on the plate but because that wasn't on Tyson's plan Tyson pushes him aside making him drop the spaghetti on Hilary's dress.

--- Get off! --- shout Tyson but Max instead of go takes a serviette and start to clean the dress noticing he is touching Hilary's legs Tyson tries to clean her too but the girl stand up and pushes both of them.

--- I want to talk to your captain! --- shout Hilary making everyone inside the restaurant look at her.

--- Don't worry miss we will bring him for you --- Say Tyson and then he and Max run off. Hilary sits down again.

--- Are you okay Kenny? --- asks Hilary but Kenny just nod.

Again with Tyson and Max inside the kitchen of the restaurant.

--- What the hell you were doing? I had it all under control. --- say Tyson Max smiles.

--- Nothing, I only wanted to see how Kenny is doing in his first date.

--- Shut up Max, you were touching Hilary's leg not cleaning.

--- And so were you.

--- No I…. ----- but Tyson stops when he sees Ray passing besides them with a bottle that isn't Champaign.

--- Hey Ray, what you got there? --- asks Tyson. Ray looks at them.

--- Oh, it's just one bottle of tequila, you know, to make things calm a little.

--- Yeah, right …. --- Then Tyson thinks evilly --- wait a minute, that's it, let's make the chief get drunk and then we take Hilary with us and leave him here and see what happens.

--- That's cruel Tyson but I want to see how chief gets drunk --- smile Max. Ray thinks its okay and handed the bottle to their table, and how it was expecting because Kenny's nervous he takes a glass and drink one, two, three and more glasses of the one suppose to be Champaign.

After five or ten minutes things start to be double for the sight of the chief, he feels his head is going in circles and like someone is hitting it. Kenny gets up of his chair and walk, or try so, he fall over and over throwing the table where Hilary is.

--- Kenny, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay? --- ask Hilary and when Kenny laughs for nothing out loud people stares at him, some of them think he is mad and some other think he is drunk but how, this elegant restaurant don't serve things like that or so they thought. Some people gets up of their chairs and leave, Kenny still laughs and then grabs one leg from a lady walking out the restaurant.

--- Oh, Hilaly… you have soft legs --- Kenny lick the lady's leg and she shouts her boyfriend's name. He comes near them and hit Kenny so he let go her girlfriend's leg.

--- Ouch that must hurt --- say Max watching the whole scene behind the table Kenny threw to the floor. Unfortunately Hilary is also watching the whole until she hears the voice of the guy, when Max showed up the first time made a different voice but this time he speaks with his normal and unmistakable voice, so Hilary realizes it is him.

--- Max? --- say Hilary.

--- Yes --- answer Max without conscious but after that he realizes he has made a mistake.

She removes the food from his hair and Max smiles innocently.

--- AH, Oops, how are you Hilary?

--- How could you… Wait not you can't someone must had been behind all of this and force you do something like this. --- she hasn't think that much when she catches Ray and Tyson trying to run away behind her.

--- Of course I knew I had seen that face before… TYSON!

Tyson is about to leave the restaurant but Kenny, still drunk embrace him form the back.

--- Yes, this is what I pretend… to do the whole night ….. I love you!--- say a drunken Kenny.

--- Chief, let go --- but fall over the floor along with Ray, so he can not escape too. Hilary approaches to them.

--- I can't believe you did that to Kenny Tyson! --- The people and the waiters are looking at them, especially at the drunk guy --- I understand that you are mad at me but it is not Kenny's fault. Now I hate you more than ever!

And with those last words she grabs Kenny and leaves the restaurant, leaving a shock Tyson, a confused Ray and an innocent Max.

Not over for them yet, the captain of the restaurant shows up and shocks when he looks the mess all around and people criticizing everything of the scene.

--- Alright boys, who's going to pay for all this mess? --- say the captain and Tyson, Max and Ray turn around, they smile.

--- Ah, well, Ray got some money right? --- say Tyson nervously.

--- No, and you Max.

--- Me neither.

The captain prepares the punishment for that. They have one of two choices: Or they stay to clean the mess and dishes or the captain call the police and accused them for pretend to be waiters on an expensive restaurant. The first option sounds better that the second and that's what they choose. So the three boys stay there cleaning the whole night while Hilary takes Kenny, now sleeping, to the dojo. Tyson's grandpa helps her to put Kenny on the bed of the guest's room.

--- Mmm… What happened to this kid? --- asks Grandpa.

--- Why don't you ask Tyson when he returns --- Hilary walks over to the door.

--- Are you leaving already Hilary?

--- Yes grandpa, I'll see tomorrow, goodnight. --- Hilary leaves the dojo.


	8. Chapter 8

Crystalen

Chapter eight

After a night of hard work Tyson, Max and Ray return to the dojo, very exhausted.

Unfortunately, just as the guys expected Kai is standing in front of the dojo's entrance.

--- Oh, no god, please.

--- Shut up Tyson! --- Says an angry Kai --- you think you were a smart ass, no, I'm going to make you pay for that.

--- No Kai please I will do everything you want --- begs Tyson but fails Kai grabs him by the neck, then walk near a tree form there. Max and Ray watch them and follow, even though knowing after that it is going to be their turn of punishment.

First Kai takes some snow and press it against Tyson head, the snow enter into his nose making him sneeze. Kai takes a little of more of snow and put it inside his underwear, Tyson freezes. Then Kai ties up a rope around Tyson's hips, then take off his clothes except his boxers and start to pull him up to the top of the tree and with that he ties the rope on the tree's bark. Kai shakes his hands indicating he has finished.

Tyson is hanging on a tree, dress only with his boxers, in the middle of the street, with the cold breeze coming up from the winter.

--- You…. you are not going to leave here, now are you? --- Says Tyson as Kai walks away from him going next to Ray and Max. Kai puts his serious face.

--- If any of you dare to pull him down you will receive a double punish.

Then disappear in the streets. Max and Ray look at each other and then face Tyson.

--- Hey, guys put me down, come on --- instead Ray and Max run away, it's better than receive a punishment --- No wait! Ray! Max! KAI!

Kids are the first on watching the poor Tyson and laugh.

Ray and Max go back to the dojo only to find chief awake with a headache.

--- Hey Kenny how are you feeling? --- ask Ray.

--- Ba…a….aa…ad --- Kenny faint in the floor and then Tyson's grandpa appear.

--- Ah, there you are? Where were you the whole night? And… where is Tyson? --- say grandpa. Max and Ray look at each other but only Max answer.

--- You see grandpa we were… at the restaurant Kenny took Hilary and well… we made some mess that we had to pay for and then… we were walking here when Kai grabbed Tyson and punished him.

Grandpa keeps quiet for a moment.

--- Ah, Kai punished Tyson for what he did to Hilary, now I understand why she was acting weird.

--- What did you say grandpa? --- ask Ray at the moment.

--- That Hilary came here yesterday very upset and with a drunken Kenny, so I assume it was Tyson's fault.

--- Then you assume right but… where is Hilary? --- ask again Ray

--- She went to her home.

--- And where is Kai? I saw him coming this way--- sat Max looking around.

--- Ah, yes, he came too but just to pick a bag or his bag, I don't know and then he left. He looked upset too --- answer grandpa.

--- How not, after what Tyson did to him, I just hope he hadn't forgotten our bet. --- say Max and sigh.

--- Well, after chief recovers we will ask Hilary who she likes --- comment Ray, thrilled.

Away from the dojo, now in the park full of snow, so you can barely see a peace of grass, Kai is walking, thinking; of course he is mad at Tyson for cheating on him. But he is also mad because he found out what the guys were doing the whole weekend, dating Hilary, that makes him even more angry so he is about to kick a tree until he sees none other than Hilary, sitting in a banking.

He isn't sure if he goes to her or leave, but then stop and think "Maybe this will be the only chance that I can give it to her before the others start to bother", he make five steps near her, stop, make another two steps and stop and when he is about to take the last step Hilary turns around to face him and smile. Kai wants to smile but couldn't, it is not allow for now.

--- Hey there Kai, what are you doing here? --- ask Hilary, trying to keep the smile.

--- That's exactly the same question I was going to ask you --- say Kai in his cold way.

--- Nothing really. I mean my parents aren't home, I'm worry about Kenny for what happened last night, Max and Ray are acting strange with me… and I hate Tyson.

Now is his turn to smile lightly. "That's a good sign", Kai thinks.

--- But you haven't answer to me Kai, what are you doing here?

Kai says nothing; instead he walks in front of Hilary and put down a gray he was carrying. Hilary remembers seeing that bag before but didn't know what is inside of it. So when Kai opens it he takes out a cute white bear. Then grab Hilary's hand, which make her blushes a little and deliver the bear to her.

She is shock by the action and the fact that Kai gives her a present, a Christmas present. "Beautiful" thinks Hilary, "both Kai and the bear", Hilary hugs the bear and smile.

Kai also feels happy for what he did, and he is glad that no one interrupt that moment, suddenly he gasps when he feels Hilary hugging him very tight.

--- Thank you Kai, this means a lot to me. --- say Hilary still hugging Kai.

--- It's just a bear, practically nothing.

--- Wrong, not the gift, the action I never thought you will think in me. --- She let him go and grab the teddy bear, then look at Kai --- Does this mean that we can be…

--- Only if you want --- say Kai now smiling more so she can notices it. Hilary hugs him once more and gives him a kiss, on the lips of course. This takes Kai by surprise but return the kiss anyway.

After that they walk through the rest of the park together, hand in hand, close, very close to each other.

And again in Tyson's dojo, obviously Tyson is down of the tree because his grandpa helps him. Now he is cover with a big sweater but still trembling and sneezing of coldness. Ray and Max just sit and drink hot chocolate.

--- I told you not to bother Kai; you see what happens when you do so --- say Max and laugh at the aspect of Tyson.

--- Talk… for your…self Max… soon we will found out who wins the next strike --- say Tyson and sneeze.

--- Talking about it, Hilary hasn't come, I wonder why?

--- I don't think she will come, not with Tyson here --- think Max.

--- What was that Max? Afraid to loose --- say Tyson

--- No, I just say that she might….

But Max is abruptly interrupt by Kenny, who enters the dojo from the back door.

--- Guys, what's going on? --- say a confuse Kenny.

--- Don't you remember chief; you get drunk last night, when you were with Hilary--- tells Tyson and smile by looking at the surprise face of Kenny.

--- WHAT! Oh my god, that's not possible she must be angry with me aaahhhhh --- Kenny fall down in the floor --- I think I loose her forever.

--- Come on it's not that bad Kenny you will find another girl who truly loves you --- say Max and put his hand on Kenny's shoulder. Soon grandpa bring more hot chocolate, Tyson takes one and give one to Kenny.

There is silence in the whole dojo but it breaks when the front door is open and reveals Hilary with her bear along with Kai holding her hand.

--- Hey, guys look what Kai gave to me --- says Hilary showing the bear. Everyone has their mouth wide open. The cold captain gave a present, a present to a girl.

--- Wow! That's great, I always thought Kai was only a cold bastard that thinks only in himself but this time I'm wrong --- say Ray and Kai sends him a death glare so Ray keeps drinking his hot chocolate.

Hilary then turns to face Tyson, obviously mad at him but she notices Kenny lying in the floor and approaches to him.

--- Kenny how are you feeling? --- say Hilary. Kenny stands up fast as a thunder.

--- Ah, Hilary… I'm… I'm sorry --- He looks at the floor. Hilary smile.

--- It's okay Kenny it wasn't you fault --- she turns to Tyson --- I think someone must be ashamed of his ugly conduct and the bad actions that he does to his friends.

Everyone stare at Tyson.

--- Hey wait! I didn't do all by myself, Ray and Max were there too--- reply Tyson.

--- Fuck you Tyson! You were the one that planned everything. --- say Ray angry.

--- I think that punishment that I gave to you wasn't enough eh Tyson? --- tell Kai.

Tyson smiles nervously and all of a sudden Hilary hugs Kai.

--- And just for you to know Tyson, I'm Kai's girlfriend now.

Ray gets shock, Tyson drop the chocolate on the floor, Kenny cries and Max… he just expected that so say no comment about it.

--- Are you serious! Hilary do you notice is Kai the cold bastard we are talking about-- say Tyson.

--- That's it Tyson! I will take the hell out of you --- and with this Hilary chase Tyson around the whole dojo. Max laugh and Ray thinks "from all the cold bastards of the world she has to pick Kai, oh well no one nice like me wins every time"

--- So… that means nobody wins the bet right? --- say Max and Kai turns to him, mad.

--- What did you say? A bet? --- Kai grabs the poor Max by the hair.

--- Ouch, Yes, don't hurt me Kai, it was Tyson's idea.

--- What kind of bet was? --- asks Hilary hanging Tyson.

--- Well, it was that we all had to take you out on a date and make you a surprise and at the end we will ask who of us you like and the winner will be the leader for a month --- answer Ray.

--- Yeah, but since Kai win… he is the old and the new leader. --- says Max.

--- So that's why you act weird this weekend… I'm glad… no wait, not with Tyson, he kissed me --- say Hilary on purpose to see Kai's reaction that is the one she expected.

--- You what… bloody Tyson! I will hang you up in the tree but this time without any clothes you idiot --- say and Kai and starts to punch Tyson.

--- Not Kai let me explain… it was all a… game --- too late, Kai grabs him and take him out of the dojo to the tree before.

--- Want to see what happen when your boyfriend catches someone bothering you Hilary? --- say Max with a smile.

--- Okay --- smile Hilary and all of them including Tyson's grandpa go out to see how Kai hang Tyson naked on the top of the tree that glistens this time and let snow fall all over the road.


End file.
